emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03242
}} is the 3,244th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 13 August, 2002. Plot Part 1 Marlon runs out of the Woolpack with Rhona and tries to phone Tricia but she doesn't answer. They run into Victoria Cottage and find her mobile on the table. They look for notes and clues but find nothing. He decides that Alan may know. At the airport Tricia is buying her ticket. The airport official tells her how lovely Corsica is but Tricia is pre-occupied and doesn't really listen. Marlon and Rhona come to see Alan. They ask if he knows where Tricia may have gone and he says she mentioned how much she misses Bernice. He says Diane will know whereabouts Bernice is. They go to see Diane at the Woolpack. Nicola and Robert arrive at the pub holding hands. Edna asks her if she has no shame and she says no. Nicola orders drinks for herself and Robert and they go and sit down. Paddy and Emily cannot believe what they are seeing and say she is not bringing him back to their place. They agree to tell her she has to leave. Outside at the clinic Joseph and Zoe play with his toy truck whilst Ashley and Chris watch. Chris tells Ashley he really thinks it is working but they have to go. Joseph asks when Zoe is coming home and she says when she is better. Upstairs in the Woolpack Alan rings the airport. A flight for Corsica leaves at 7.00 and it is currently 6.10. Marlon asks to borrow Alan's car and he leaves for the airport. Lisa arrives home to find Wally has tidied the house. She tells him she is going to make the tea but he says he has done it and it is in the oven. She is really pleased. Outside, Latisha is reading to Kirk. Zak tells her he has to go out and that he will bring back a take away to save Lisa cooking. He asks Latisha to tell her this. In the Woolpack Robert asks Nicola what her plans for tonight are. She says she is having a quiet night in. She kisses him with Jack and Rodney watching. Edna tells them they should be ashamed of themselves but Jack says sometimes children have to learn from their mistakes. Emily comes over to Nicola and says she would like a word back at the cottage. She leaves and Nicola tells Robert she will "see him around". Robert walks over to the bar and Bob asks him to leave. Robert says he is with his Dad but Jack says he isn't and that he should go home. At the airport Tricia approaches departures. Marlon arrives in the carpark but cannot find a space anywhere. In departures the flight is about to leave. Tricia hands over her ticket and goes through to board. Part 2 At the airport Marlon runs to the terminal to find it closed ten minutes ago. In the village Nicola arrives back at Smithy Cottage. Paddy and Emily are sitting in the kitchen together and they tell her they want to talk. They tell her that she said she would be gone this week and that they want their home back. She says they can't just kick her out on to the streets but they say she has to leave. Nicola says as soon as her boiler is fixed she will be on her way and Emily says it has to be tomorrow. Nicola says she expected more from Emily and that she knows who her friends are. Nicola storms upstairs and Paddy and Emily sigh. Zak arrives at the Woolpack for a pint. He has bought fish and chips for the family and Donna smells them. Bob sees her and says no. Zak asks what the matter is. Bob explains the diet Viv has put Donna on and Zak gives her some chips. At another table Chris tells Terry that the meeting with Joseph went really well. He said she seemed a lot more like her old self and that they may have turned a corner. Jack, Zak and Bob discuss the diet as Viv arrives. She grabs the chips and tells Donna that she needs to stick to the regime. At the airport Marlon is asking the terminal official if Tricia as on the flight. Due to airport security he refuses to give Marlon any information. Marlon becomes agitated and Tricia appears. He says he thought she was on the flight and she says she changed her mind as running away never got her anywhere before. He is relieved and gives her a hug. At Tenant House Andy is re-reading his letter. He throws it in the bin. Robert arrives home and tells Andy to forget about Katie. He says he needs to be more relaxed. Andy says Nicola will dump Robert sooner or later but he refuses to believe this At the airport Marlon says Tricia's bags will be ready to collect soon. He asks her what she was thinking, running away and says it was stupid. Tricia gets angry that he called her stupid and says he doesn't know her like she thought he did. Marlon says he does and that he loves her but she says they are finished. At Wishing Well, Latisha and Lisa congratulate Wally on his hot-pot. Zak arrives home with flowers and fish and chips. He is angry that Latisha didn't tell them he was bringing a take away. He says he feels he doesn't exist anymore. Back at the airport the official tries to make Tricia feel guilty about changing her mind about the flight. Marlon apologises for Tricia and she gets angry, telling him to go home . He keeps telling Tricia he loves her but she says she will never be good enough for him and that it is Rhona who he should be with. Marlon gets down on one knee in the middle of the airport and asks Tricia to marry him. She hugs him and asks if he thinks they could work things out. He jokingly says it’s worth a try and Tricia takes this the wrong way and storms off. Marlon runs after her. At Café Hope Viv asks Bob if she is "over the hill". Bob says no and that she is beautiful. He dips some bread into what he thinks is mayonnaise. Viv tells him it is face pack and that she needs to look after her complexion. Outside the airport Marlon is still telling Tricia how much he loves her . He asks her what she wants and she says for him to love her for who she is. He says he does and always will. Tricia says she has hopes and dreams and that she wants them to share them as equal partners. Marlon says he is the luckiest man alive to have Tricia and asks her if she loves him even a tiny bit. She says she "might" and they kiss. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes